


Doze

by Void_Home



Series: Mate has many meanings, you know. [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, queer platonic partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: Strangled is used to Glitchy slinking in, at this point.





	Doze

Crckclclclkckckllle.

Strangled's eye flicks open as his computer screen crackles with static. He recognizes the noise easily and sits up slowly, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a yawn. By that point, Glitchy is halfway out of the screen and yawning himself. “Couldn't sleep?”

It's a useless question, given Glitchy is there, but it's a habit. Five years of asking it when Glitchy would slink in through his door was hard to eliminate. Glitchy just crosses the room once he's fully out and plops into bed against him, throwing an arm around the taller boy. “No… Kept seeing shapes.” Is his tiny mumbled reply as Strangled slides them both backwards onto the sheets, and kicks a blanket over them both. He adjusts them both so he can rest his head against the top of Glitchy’s, and gives a tiny hum.

Strangled knows what he means by that. Glitchy had once mentioned what his vision was like, after being left in a glitched, awful environment for so long. He still often saw things in that manner, even with the  _ doctor’s _ help. Broken pixels, missing spots. Shapes moving in places that nothing really is. No one could see it that way but him though, and the only way he could coherently describe it was as  _ seeing shapes _ . And to be seeing shapes this late at night? “Try and sleep, okay?” Is all he can offer while Glitchy gets comfortable, head resting against Strangled’s chest. If he couldn’t, it’d just be a long night of laying in bed, running fingers through Glitchy’s short hair.

The other boy doesn’t reply as Strangled starts absently brushing his hair with one hand. It’s fine, the quiet lulls them both into a peaceful state. Strangled is able to rest his eyes a bit, while Glitchy just fiddles slightly with his nightshirt. Ever so slowly, Strangled can feel Glitchy tangle their legs together under the sheets and he lets out a tiny chuckle. It's the quiet of his room after that as Glitchy finally starts to doze back off that Strangled listens to.

He finds himself falling asleep with him, and sighs softly into his hair. “Goodnight, Red.” 

“Goodnight, Steven.” Guess he wasn't as asleep as he thought. 


End file.
